spirit_warriorfandomcom-20200215-history
Densuke Yagashi
Densuke Yagashi, born Hayomo Hisogato, is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Spirit Warrior!. He is the biological son of Naya Hisogato and Helix Hisogato, biological brother of Yahiko Naraku, and the adoptive son of Genkai Yagashi. He is a fourteen year-old student with an incredibly bright future, and no recollection of his past as an agent of the Collaborative Government. Densuke is the living vessel containing the infamous Apparition of the Denizen Class, Ghost Kizuyura. From that point forward, Densuke gets tasked with ridding himself of the soul-devouring spirit infused within him, and protect the Human World from all sorts of supernatural hazards. Densuke's closest friends and greatest allies consist of Yusaku Hibiki, Yoiko Kiroku, Juunko Mukuro, Hei, Genkai Yagashi, Rin, Yammai, and Yomi. He is the de facto leader of Team Yagashi, and the person the others usually look to when all hope seems lost. At the start of the series, Densuke is quite the intelligent and selfish individual. His lack of friends stems from the fact that he's rude, condescending, blunt, and generally feels intimidating towards others. As a result, he has developed quite a lot of negative qualities to himself. As the series progresses however, Densuke transforms into a more righteous hero who is willing to defend the Human World for the sake of mankind, and the good of the people. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :quote ::"I love kicking the bad guy's ass!" |} Appearance Personality Synopsis Three Artifacts Saga Saint Beasts Saga Jusenkyo Saga Demon's Quest Saga Harakayai Tournament Saga Dark Chapter Saga Three Kings Saga Powers and Abilities Known Techniques/Moves *'Brink Shot' (Burinkushotto,ブリンクショット): Densuke creates a ball of reiki into his hand, this ball of reiki then molds into a spear-like weapon. The weapon then molds again into a beam that blows away Densuke's adversary, while depleting their reiki. Relative reiki depletion: 15% *'Break Shot' (Bureikushotto,ブレイクショット): Densuke creates a gigantic reiki ball into his hand. This reiki then pours out onto the enemy. The reiki burns the enemy and can deconstruct cells.' Relative reiki depletion: 30% ' *'Blitz Shot' (Burittsushotto,ブリッツショット): Densuke molds all of his reiki into his hand; this compressed reiki then releases into the air. The reiki then strikes the enemy, delivering a evidently fatal wound. Yet this is done so fast that the enemy or possible spectators would not be able to notice Densuke releasing his reiki. Relative reiki depletion: 65% *'Benchi Bomb' (Benchi bakudan,Benchi爆弾): Densuke jumps in mid-air, and charges his Break Shot. He then releases the Break Shot onto the enemy, dealing an immense amount of damage. This has the widest range of all of Densuke's "shots". Relative chi depletion: 25% *'Broken Shot' (Burōkunshotto,ブロークンショット): A variation of the Blitz Shot, Densuke gathers an immense amount of reiki into his palm and gestures his palm towards the opponent. Densuke then releases the reiki, resulting in not only the blast directly hitting the opponent, but also any other enemies in the area. Relative reiki depletion: 20% *'Blitz Shot 2k' (Burittsu wa 2 k no shotto,ブリッツは2kのショット): Densuke gathers an insurmoutable amount of reiki into both of his palms and attacks with Blitz Shot. On account of the amount of pressure from the attack, anybody caught in this blast will be shredded painfully. Relative reiki depletion: 60% *'Blast Shogun Shot' (Bura suto shōgun shotto,ブラスト将軍ショット): Densuke's newest attack and definitely his strongest, the Blast Shogun Shot, combines all of the characterisitcs of the other "shots" and pours it out onto the enemy and deals a tremendous amount of damage. This attack can affect various enemies however, the damage effect is lowered drastically. Relative reiki depletion: 95% Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Denizens Category:Male Characters Category:Vessels Category:Team Yagashi